The Secret Within
by Faraday Smythe
Summary: A new person comes into the Tomorrow People's lives, bringing with her danger, mystery, and a secret that could affect them all. Rated PG-13 for safety.


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own The Tomorrow People in any way, shape or form. They belong to Roger Damon Price and Thames television and whatever other subsidiaries there are. I am not doing this to make profit of any kind. However, Theodora (Theo) and Patrick McConnell are mine and they don't like you, they like me. Don't take them. 

**_Author's notes:_** This is the first chapter in a long line of chapters. This is also my first fan fic on fanfiction. Net… Please be kind and R&R. Your comments will help shape this story. FYI, anything appearing in these [] brackets are telepathic communications, not to be confused with regular dialogue appearing in quotes. 

**_Timeline:_** This takes place shortly after the "Living Stones" however the character Jade does not appear in this story. 

**The Secret Within**

**By: Faraday Smythe**

"Megabyte, are you always such a jerk?" Adam laughed, punching him lightly in the shoulder. 

"Not jerk, connoisseur of bad taste," Megabyte replied heartily. Ami rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, missy," he added, heading towards Ami to tickle her. 

"Megabyte, if you even think about it, I'll be forced to retaliate, which I doubt you'd like," she said, shrinking away. 

He paused. "True, true. And you like your sneak attacks." 

Adam stared out the window of the spaceship, thinking. He felt something, something elusive. Something was coming, he just couldn't place what. 

"Adam?" Ami said, lightly touching his shoulder. 

He jumped around. "What? Sorry. Just thinking." 

"That part we got," Megabyte said. "The what about part is what the jury's still out on." 

"Nothing," Adam shook his head. "Just some feeling I've had all day." 

"You alright?" Ami said. 

"Fine, really." 

Megabyte checked his watch. "Damn! I'm late to meet my dad. Some big assignment he wants me to help him with. Some guy coming in from London, big shot genius or something, wanted at headquarters. Name's Theodore McConnell. He's our age, so I'm on squire duty. Hey…I wonder if we can call him Teddy…" 

"Fun," Ami replied. "Let us know if you need any help. Not to say that you're not the most polite, hospitable, fun person we know." 

Megabyte made a face at Ami as he teleported out. 

"Adam, are you sure you're alright?" 

Adam nodded, and then sighed. "I can't quite put my finger on it, and that's what bothers me. Usually I'm so sure of what my feelings are-" 

"But not always," Ami cut in. "None of us can know all the time, even when it is something elusive or foreboding." 

"I know, you're right." 

"Of course I am," she smiled. "Now why don't you get out of here and get some fresh air. I've got to catch up with my mum. She wants some help with decorating the new house." 

"Now that sounds like fun!" Adam laughed. 

"I'll have you over for a little party once we've finished." 

"Sounds good. Bye." 

"Bye," she said as she 'ported out. 

'I guess I should do something useful with my time,' Adam thought as he 'ported out. 

******** 

She was waiting on the curb with a satchel. Her sun-kissed brunette hair cascaded around her face, offsetting her fair complexion. She wore a white sweater, jeans, and a black leather jacket. Her eyes, hidden behind chic sunglasses, scoured the street before glancing at her watch. 

"Where are they?" she said aloud. 

"Can I call a cab for you, miss?" a curb attendant asked. 

"Oh, no thank you. I'm waiting for someone," she replied. She took a few steps away as to avoid further conversation. She looked down at her watch again, than looked back to the street. She tensed as though she sensed something, and looked over her shoulder. 

Three men dressed in black headed in her direction, their eyes fixed on her. She looked back to the street and then began to push her way through the crowds of people, trying to get away. 

Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw the three men quicken their pace. She began to run, pushing people clear out of her way. Behind her the three men were gaining on her. 

She turned a corner, lost, and continued to run. 

******** 

Adam walked along the sidewalk, trying to silence his thoughts, and failing miserably. He glanced into a shop window, admiring a tiffany lamp and thinking of Mrs. Jackson when suddenly someone ran into him. 

Her blue-green eyes were full of fear. "Help me, please…" she said before collapsing unconscious into his arms. 

******** 

Adam placed a cool wet rag on her forehead. He had seen the fear in her eyes and a group of men searching the streets a block back. Assuming they were following her, he had pulled her into an alley and teleported to Megabyte's house. 

Her eyelids fluttered before she slowly opened her eyes. She suddenly sat upright and gazed around the room frantically. "Where am I?" she asked frantically. 

"You're safe," Adam said reassuringly. 

She stared at him hard. "Who are you?" 

"My name is Adam. Adam Newman," he replied. He took her hand in his, but she quickly pulled away. "You ran into me on the street, asked me for help, and then you fainted." 

She sighed relief. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Thank you, for your assistance." 

"It's no trouble," he replied, thankful she was relaxing. "Could I ask what happened that you were running down the street so frantically?" 

"I have to go," was all she said. 

"Who are you?" Adam persisted. 

She sighed again. "I'm Theo McConnell." 

Adam's eyes widened. "Theodore McConnell?" 

She tensed and inched away. "Theodora… what do you know about me?" 

"Only that you're supposed to be meeting General Damon this afternoon." 

She jumped up and backed away. "How do you know that?" she asked, her eyes filling with fear again. 

"He's my best friend's dad." 

She nodded slowly. "I must speak with him immediately." 

"I'll take you. Just let me call them and let them know." 

Adam walked out, closing the door behind him. [Megabyte?] he 'pathed. 

[Yeah Adam.] 

[Where are you?] 

[Sitting amidst the chaos that is my dad's office. Teddy wasn't at the airport and they lost him. They're all up in arms trying to find him.] 

[Theo. And she's with me. We sort of ran into one another.] 

[She? Teddy's a she?] 

[Megabyte, be serious. Let your dad know we're on the way.] 

[Sure thing. Thanks buddy.] 

[No problem.] 

Adam walked back in and said, "Let's go!" 

******** 

Megabyte got up from the sofa and knocked on his dad's office door before opening it. In front of the general were three subordinates. 

"Okay, Commander Scott, you take northeast, Brickers southeast." 

"Uh, Dad?" Megabyte said. 

"Not now!" he shouted back. "Davis, southwest. Understand men, it's imperative that we find her." 

"Dad!" 

"Not now, Megabyte!" Turning back to the men, he finished, "Report back as soon as one of you finds her." 

"Adam is on his way over with her right now," Megabyte said. 

General Damon turned and gaped at his son. "What?" 

"Adam found McConnell and he's bringing her over. They should be here in like five minutes." 

"Right…" General Damon's voice trailed off. "Men, stay on alert in the building." 

"Sir," they replied before exiting. 

"How did Adam-" 

"We ran into each other," Adam said as he walked in, Theo right behind him. Megabyte did a double take before looking at Adam and smiling. 

"Miss McConnell, are you alright?" the General asked, rushing to her side and escorting her towards a chair across from his desk. 

She nodded, "Yes, thanks to Mr. Newman." 

"It's Adam," Adam said. Megabyte punched his arm. 

"What happened?" Gen. Damon asked. "Commander Scott arrived to pick you up and you weren't there." 

"I had been waiting for almost twenty minutes," she said sourly before continuing, "when I noticed a group of men coming towards me, looking quite determined. I could only assume they were looking for me so I started to walk in the opposite direction. When I realized they were still following me, I ran." 

"Right into me," Adam added. "She begged me for help before fainting. I saw those men behind her and took her to your place. I didn't know who she was until after." 

"No, it's alright, Adam," Gen. Damon said. "I appreciate all your help." 

"Could I ask why those men were following you to begin with?" Adam asked. 

Theo looked to the general who said, "Theo's uncle, Patrick McConnell, has developed a formula that's extremely important to the military. It's top secret, but information has been leaked out and now terrorist groups are after it. He arrived earlier this morning and is under our protection. Theo is also being taken into our custody." 

"Why?" Megabyte asked. "What does she have to do with this top secret formula?" 

"They're afraid someone would try to take me and use me as leverage," she replied quickly. 

"That makes sense," Megabyte said. 

"What can we do to help?" Adam asked. 

"She's going to be staying on base and-" 

"No, Dad, come on!" Megabyte exclaimed. "Let her stay with us. She's been through enough." 

Gen. Damon replied, "No. She needs protection." 

"Dad, who better than us?" Megabyte asked, hinting the obvious. 

"Well, you do have a point…" he turned to Theo. "We do have security at the house. These guys are very responsible and you'd have them to keep you company." 

Theo looked up, looking very tired. "Could I see my uncle? I don't want to make any decisions until I speak with him." 

"Unfortunately he's at a different facility at the moment, and won't be back until morning. You can call him if you like." 

She shook her head. "I'll stay here until he gets back." 

"No, really," Megabyte said. "Come back to the house. Adam and I will stay with you. We'll even have our friend Ami come over to make you feel more at home." 

"Really, I-" 

"We insist," Adam interjected. 

She sighed. "Alright," she relented, shaking her head. 

"I want Lt. Anders going with you," Gen. Damon ordered. 

"Yes, dad." 

Adam took Theo by the hand and led her to the door. She turned back and said thanks to the general before walking out. 

[Ami?] Megabyte 'pathed. 

[Yes?] 

[Meet us at my house. We've got Theo and it's going to be a long night.] 

[Everything okay?] 

[Kind of.] 

[I'll be right there.] 

[And Ami?] 

[Yes?] 

[Don't tell Jade.] 

******** 

Ami was waiting at the Damon's. "You must be Theo!" she said, rushing over to the car to help her out. "I'm Ami." 

"Pleasure," Theo replied weakly. 

Ami looked at Adam, concerned. "It's been a long day," Adam explained. Ami nodded. 

Lt. Anders stayed in the car and drove down to the gate to keep watch. 

Megabyte opened the door and ushered everyone inside. "Can I get you anything?" he asked to all of them in general. 

"I'm fine, thanks," Ami said. 

"Same," Adam added. 

"Theo?" 

She shook her head. "No, thank you. If you don't mind, I'd like to just lie down for a while." 

"No problem at all," Megabyte replied, looking pointedly at Adam. "My mom and sister are back in the States, so you can have Millie's room." He led her upstairs. She got settled and he headed back down. 

Megabyte winked at Adam. "She's uh… nice." 

"Megabyte, now's not the time," Adam chided. 

"She seems so fragile," Ami remarked. 

"Like she's about to break at any minute," Megabyte added. 

"No, I don't think so. I think there's more than meets the eye. There's something they're not telling us." 

"You think so?" 

"Like what?" 

Adam shook his head. "I'm not sure yet. But there's something. I can feel it." 

******** 

Upstairs, the lights began to flicker wildly. Twenty-five centimeters above the bed, Theo hovered, sound asleep. 

******** 

**TBC**

Coming soon Chapter 2!!! 


End file.
